A Dark Charm - Zelda x Dark Link (Drabble)
by alinktomyheart
Summary: Zelda never expected Link to show up at her castle very late into the night... It's just not something Link himself would ever do.
Legend of Zelda – Ocarina of Time – Dark Link x Zelda – slight angst

Zelda's POV

I sit at my desk, sipping a cup of tea and writing a letter to Link that would be mailed off the next morning. It was a letter asking him if he was interested in becoming one of Hyrule's soldiers; he definitely would fit the part, he saved Hyrule after all. Not many people know what happened to Hyrule, not many people realize that before time was turned back from the future, Ganondorf was ruling the entire Kingdom, bringing it to it's destruction. It is both a good and bad thing, as the people need not worry about evil because they do not know any evil previously existed in the land, but the people also do not know all of the struggles Link went through in order to save Hyrule and bring back its peace.

It's dark outside, the sun set behind the horizon a couple of hours ago, and now the stars and moon illuminate the land in a soft white glow. I finish the letter by signing my name at the bottom, adding in a small heart in the corner of the page. I seal the letter in the envelope, but just as I am about to go and give it to the guard, there is a knock at the door. I stand up, gathering my night gown so that it does not drag on the floor and open the door to reveal my night guard standing there, his facial expression blank.

"What is it?" I ask. He turns around and I peek around his body to see what he is looking at. Behind him stands Link, the corners of his mouth turning upwards into a smile when his gaze meets mine. The guard turns around and leaves without a word, the blank expression still on his face.

"Hi Link," I say. He nods his head at me before slowly making his way past me, into my bedroom. It is very late at night, and usually the guard would not let anyone, even Link, into the castle at this time unless I asked for him, but maybe it was something important, so I let the thought slip out of my head as I go back into my room, closing the door behind me. Link is standing by the window, looking outside. He is wearing his green tunic, barely visible under a long black cloak draped over his back. I walk closer to him to see what he is gazing at. When I reach the window, I look down and I see a horse standing near the castle.

I turn to him. "Is that Epona?" I ask

"Yes," he replies. His voice is deep, neutral. I look back down at Epona, noticing that she is darker than usual, her fur looking black and matted.

"Isn't Epona a light brown colour?" Confused, I stand by the window, still looking at Link's horse as he turns around and starts to pace around my room.

"She is a light brown," he says, "it's just the lighting."

I turn and walk to where I was writing my letter to him, and sit down in my chair. "I was going to send you a letter tomorrow, but because you came tonight I think I should just tell you the news," I say happily. He looks at me, an eyebrow raised in interest of what I have to tell him.

"Tell me," he says. Him gently stepping closer to me, I lean my head on my arm so that it is easier to look up at him.

"I have an offer for you," I begin, "to become one of Hyrule's next soldiers that protect the Kingdom. I know you've said before that it might not be something that you are interested in, but right now there are actual spots open, so maybe you should reconsider your choice."

"I would be a soldier, protecting Hyrule," he repeats, "if I took this job opportunity?"

"Yes."

He looks at me for a few seconds longer before cutting his gaze, turning his attention to the window instead. "That sounds very interesting, I will probably take the offer."

"Really?" I ask.

He smirks lightly, his gaze moving back to me. "Why wouldn't I take the offer?"

I stand, slightly confused at his eagerness. Link had always said he would consider the option for the future, but he said that it wasn't something he was looking to take at such a young age. He was happy with working at Lon Lon Ranch with the horses for now.

"It's just that. . . You never were _that_ eager to accept the offer before," I state.

His smirk falls, his expression neutral now as he looks at me, eyebrows slightly furrowing. He takes a step closer, the space between us now less than a foot.

"I must have been really stupid to not take the offer before," he says, "as when I do, I'll be able to see you everyday."

"Link, I know that we're in the beginning of a relationship, but I don't think you should take the job just to be around me more often."

He puts his right hand on my shoulder and leans in, his lips nudging my ear. "That's exactly why I want to take this job."

He gently kisses the area beneath my ear before lifting his head to look at me.

"What if the people find out, about us?" I ask. Not that it would cause an uproar necessarily, but it was known that the princess usually would not be involved with someone this young in her life, before she had even finished her schooling and her training.

"I don't care what the people think, right now I just want you," he says. His lips move closer, his forehead pressed to mine. He moves his left hand to my back, moving me closer to him before he finally kisses me. The kiss is soft and gentle, his right hand gently squeezing my shoulder before he lets go, his eyes closed.

"Link, you're not acting like yourself," I say, "doing this in the castle is dangerous, what if someone comes up to my room, they will kick you out instantly."

I was okay with going further into your relationship with Link, it was easy to hide as I usually went on dates out of castle town, where it would be very hard to find us. The guards on the other hand, seem to not only protect the castle, but seem to want to protect me as well, from everything, including Link.

"They won't find out," he says, voice low and dark.

"How do you know?"

He opens his eyes, and instantly I try to step away, his grasp on my shoulder tightening. Dark red eyes replace the sky blue ones that Link is supposed to have.

"I just know, princess," he says darkly.

He crashes his lips into mine, pressing my body into his as he steps forward towards my bed, the backs of my knees hitting the blankets that flow off the sides. My senses are clouded, and at the moment I can't choose between right and wrong, thinking this has to be part of some trick he planned before hand. I suddenly remember the guard that let Link in, dazed out of reality. I break the kiss and open my eyes to a new view. I gasp as I take in his changed appearance: skin, hair and clothing the colour as charcoal; he no longer looked like Link.

"Wait," I start, "the guard, did you do that to him?"

He just smirks before trying to kiss me again, but I stop him this time, looking right into his eyes. He licks his lips and opens his mouth to speak.

"Just a small charm to make sure no one knows I'm here," he replies.

Suddenly, he pushes me backwards and I fall onto the bed, not giving me a second to adjust before he crawls on top of me. He stares down at me, still smirking before his lips reconnect with mine. My mind is telling me to stop, but my body is not listening. Out of no where, my arms fly up around his neck, tugging him down against me. He grins against my lips, probably from the satisfaction that his charms must be working on me too. I break the kiss, and his lips move down to my neck, lightly nibbling at the skin there.

"Are you saying that I wont be able to remember anything tomorrow?"

He just chuckles, giving my neck one last kiss before looking at my eyes, his hand moving to the side of my head. My heart is beating too quick for me to even be able to count the beats, and my breaths come out in heavy pants. I don't know what's gotten into me, but I don't plan on stopping this anytime soon. For some reason in this moment, it feels too right to be wrong.

"The guard's not going to remember anything, princess," he begins, "but I'll make sure you remember this entire night."


End file.
